Office Claims (SQ Week Day 8)
by ares madona
Summary: Written for Swan Queen Week Day 8: Coming Out; Regina has an exhausting admirer, Emma isn't having it. Lunch in the office ends with a flare. (considering a follow-up chapter)


quick a/n: I know SQ Week was ages ago, but I had drafts for all of the prompts and I'm finally trying to get around to finishing them. Shoutout to life for getting in the way. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After shifting into park and turning off the ignition, the worn yellow Volkswagen's rumbling came to a halt. The blonde behind the wheel pulled down the driver's side sun visor, exposing the small mirror set into the fabric and checked her appearance.

She was never one to wear much makeup, but she had been trying to add a little color to her lips recently, especially when she visited the mayor. She never wore anything bold like her brunette counterpart of course, but Emma found that she liked having the ability to leave behind a smear of color on Regina's lips, skin, or even against the fabric of her expensive blouses which had happened on one occasion.

Other than that, the blonde sheriff merely covered up any spots on her pale skin and lined her eyes with a swipe of eyeliner and mascara before heading out. So, after simply pressing her lips together and admiring the almost-natural shade of light pink that softened her lips today, Emma flipped the mirror back up with a satisfying snap.

Turning to the passenger seat, Emma grabbed the take-out bag from Granny's which held lunch for her and Regina. The blonde had started bringing her girlfriend lunch not long after the two had begun dating nearly six months ago and it had grown into a habit since then that Emma liked to act on as often as she could.

At first, Regina had been worried about her secretary, a young brunette named Shelley, becoming suspicious of their _interactions_ since she had decided to keep their relationship a secret. However, her worry over the town, and therefore Henry, finding out about their relationship soon faded to the background when Regina realized how much she thoroughly enjoyed Emma's presence in the middle of her workdays. And though she would never admit it, the mayor also enjoyed sneaking some greasy food from Emma's meals as well.

After months of the same routine, Emma made her way comfortably up to her girlfriend's office for the fourth time that week, smiling at Shelley as she approached her desk.

"Happy Friday, Sheriff Swan." The young secretary greeted with a smile.

"Shelley, how many times have we gone over this? You can call me Emma." The blonde said with a small laugh, though she knew she was wasting her breath. No matter how many times she tried to convince the girl otherwise, she insisted on sticking to the formality.

"I know. I just choose not to," Shelley remarked with a cheeky smile that had Emma rolling her eyes playfully. "And before you try to argue with me about this, you better go give Mayor Mills her lunch. She's had a busy day and I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you cutting into her break by chatting up her secretary."

Something about the tone of Shelley's voice gave the blonde an inkling that she very possibly knew more than she let on about Emma's daily lunch dates with the mayor. Regardless, Emma heeded her advice and after a few teasing words of parting, she was gently pushing her way into Regina's office knocking lightly on the doorframe with her knuckle.

"Your meal has arrived m'lady." Emma teased when she met Regina's hopeful chocolate eyes that peeked above her glasses when she looked up from her computer to see who the intruder was.

"Oh, thank God." The brunette sighed, her frame deflating as she gently tugged off her glasses and set them aside.

"Rough day? Shelley mentioned you've been pretty busy." Emma said sympathetically as she shut the door and moved across the office. As she made her way to her usual chair she noticed, with a flutter in her chest, that Regina had already pulled it around to the other end of the desk closer to her side.

"Busy is putting it lightly," the brunette huffed while she cleared off her desk to make room for the styrofoam boxes that held their lunch, which Emma wasted no time in pulling out of the takeout bag.

"Outside of many aggravating meetings, I've been emailing with Mr. Glass almost constantly." Regina began recounting her day before leaning towards the blonde to receive a sweet kiss on the cheek as Emma settled into the seat beside her. "It's like every time I turn around there's another issue with _The Mirror_ ; either the printing methods, or the staff responsible for the articles, or the articles themselves. I know it's completely ludicrous, but I almost think he's making up issues just to come in and meet with me."

"Well, it's not _that_ crazy of a thought," Emma spoke as she remembered the weasel-like man with short, graying hair who had on either an ill-fitting suit or an ensemble with a decorative scarf on every occasion the blonde had seen him. "I mean you did say he tried to flirt with you a while back. Didn't he even try to ask you out at one point? I mean maybe he still thinks he somehow has a chance with you." The blonde supplied with a shrug before lifting her grilled cheese sandwich to her mouth for a large bite of the warm, cheesy goodness.

Regina chewed on her salad thoughtfully, remembering the boldest of the man's advances with a frown. "No, I made it quite clear that I had no interest in anything other than a strictly professional relationship with Mr. Glass. He may not be the brightest but I'm sure he couldn't be _that_ delusional."

The brunette continued to pick away at her lunch, but as her last words hung in the air she doubted their validity. It would be a perfect explanation for his behavior, that's why Regina's initial suspicion led her to the possibility that maybe he really hadn't gotten the hint.

Emma took a loud slurp of her root beer which got Regina's attention and the blonde smirked slightly behind her straw. She came here to get Regina's mind off of her workplace stress for the short time she had. She didn't want to spend their whole lunch break thinking about _Mr. Glass_ and his dense behavior. However, Emma did make a mental note to find a way to set the man straight and get his attention off her girlfriend.

"Don't worry about Sidney, babe, sooner or later he'll just have to realize you're off the market." The blonde said with sparkling eyes that told Regina how much she would enjoy making a public claim on the mayor.

"Don't get any ideas, Emma." Regina warned, pointing her fork at the blonde for emphasis even as the corner of her lips twitched upward, threatening to give away her amusement at Emma's poorly disguised intentions.

The blonde adopted an air of innocence before tucking back into what was left of her grilled cheese. Her eyes still glittered mischievously, but Regina let it go and turned back to her own lunch with an affectionate shake of her head.

The rest of their lunch continued in the same playful manner, successfully distracting both the women from the rest of the world outside of the mayor's office.

That is, until the intercom crackled and Shelley's voice rang out, cutting off Regina's laughter over a rogue glob of ketchup that had escape Emma's French fry and was making its way down the blonde's chin.

" _Madame Mayor?"_

Regina sobered from her midday lunch-break bliss, and her gaze flickered to the small machine with a sigh before she replied, "Yes?"

As she waited for Shelley's explanation, Regina wiped away the dab of ketchup from Emma's chin and gave her a small apologetic smile at the intrusion.

" _I know you still have a few minutes left of your break, but um, there's someone here to see you."_

Even Emma could tell from the sound of the young secretary's voice that the visitor wasn't going to be a very welcome one. The blonde watched her girlfriend in awe as she transformed back into Mayor Mills before her eyes; her shoulders straightening with her spine, her lips pursing in expectation, and her voice strong with authority when she spoke.

"Does this someone have a name?"

The sudden snarky displeasure in the mayor's voice wasn't directed at the young secretary, but it was enough to make Emma wince, glad she wasn't on the receiving end.

" _It's Mr. Sidney Glass, ma'am."_

Emma watched as the corners of Regina's lips tightened at the name and the blonde felt irritation seep under her skin at the man on the other side of the door. He was clearly causing the brunette unnecessary stress, and at the expense of his delusional dead-end infatuation.

There was a pause as Regina ran her hand through her hair before turning to blonde.

"I'm sorry Emma, I hate to cut our lunch a little short today, but I should see what he wants and hopefully put an end to his relentless visits."

Emma smiled reassuringly and stood up after placing a sweet kiss on the brunette's cheek. "It's alright, babe. Duty calls." She teased quietly before she moved to gather their trash, hoping to preserve the light atmosphere as long as she could before Sidney intruded.

Regina gave Emma a small smile, silently thanking her for understanding before she stood as well, her finger reaching out to the intercom to answer her secretary.

"Alright, you can send him in." Regina replied, her eye's locking with Emma's regretfully.

As the blonde threw away the evidence of their lunch, Regina straightened her skirt and reapplied a quick coat of red to her lips, putting on her armor for the rest of the day.

Emma approached the mayor with a small smile, catching her fixing her appearance and falling a little more in love with her. When the brunette turned to face her, a quick goodbye forming behind her freshly coated lips since they surely only had a few more seconds together, Emma made a split-second decision.

Before Regina could speak, she closed the space between them smoothly, one hand moving to cup the back of Regina's neck and crashing their lips together. The brunette let out a squeak of surprise as she was pulled against her lover, but the sound evaporated into a soft moan when Emma's tongue pushed past her lips.

A slender hand made its way down to grope at the curvaceous ass hidden beneath a sinfully tight pencil skirt, and just moments later the door to Regina's office opened.

"Oh! Uhm- I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to interrupt.."

Emma smirked inwardly at the sound of the man stumbling over his words and gave Regina's ass one final, possessive squeeze before pulling away and licking her lips.

"Oh, it's alright. I was just saying goodbye to my _girlfriend_." Emma spoke, her glittering green eyes focused solely on the darkened brown orbs in front of her.

Letting her smirk free, the blonde made a show of wiping away the smear of red across her girlfriend's lips, a shade that had been so carefully reapplied just moments before.

It seemed that Regina had been stunned into silence, and Emma couldn't help but feel smug as she turned to take in the equally stunned face of the man who had been making not-so-subtle advances towards her woman for the past few weeks.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, beautiful. I'll see you tonight." Emma's voice was full of obvious intent as she strutted out from behind the desk and past a blushing and awkward Sidney Glass who stood rooted to his spot just inside the door.

With a hand on the doorknob, Emma turned to see a lightly flushed Regina tugging at her blazer and flattening her skirt as if reinforcing her already immaculate appearance, aside from her lipstick of course, would erase what Sidney had just seen. With a wink, Emma blew the brunette a loud kiss and then proceeded out of the office, closing the door soundly behind her.

Her smug satisfaction was plastered all over her face as she made her way through the town hall, down the slow elevator, and into the parking lot where she hopped into her yellow Volkswagen.

Before she could drive away, Emma felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Lifting her hips, she dug the device out of its tight denim confines only to grin when she saw a message from the one and only Regina Mills.

 _Don't think I'm letting you get away with that Miss Swan._

Emma grinned, excitement pooling in her belly as she quickly typed out a response.

 _what are you going to do, punish me Mills? -E_

The blonde sat in the parking lot, grin on her face and cellphone in hand as she waited to see if her challenge would be met with a response. She wasn't disappointed.

 _You bet your smug little ass I am._

[X]

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought (:


End file.
